Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods
| director = | producer = | music = Philippe Rombi | editing = Soline Guyonneau | studio = | distributor = SND Films | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | language = French | country = | budget = €31 million | gross = $51.3 million }} Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods ( ), also titled Asterix and Obelix: Mansion of the Gods, is a 2014 French-Belgian 3D computer-animated adventure family comedy film written and directed by Alexandre Astier. It is based on the Asterix comic book The Mansions of the Gods, which was the seventeenth book in the comic book series Asterix by Goscinny and Uderzo. The film features the voices of Roger Carel, Guillaume Briat, Lionnel Astier, Serge Papagalli, and Florence Foresti. The film sticks to the book's plot very closely while also expanding on it. It was the first Asterix film animated in 3D. The film was theatrically released on 26 November 2014 by SND Films in France across 696 movie theatres. It received generally favourable reviews and has grossed over $51 million on a €31 million budget. It received an IFMCA Award nomination for Best Original Score for an Animated Feature Film. Asterix: The Land of the Gods was released on DVD, VOD and Blu-ray on 9 June 2015, by M6 Vidéo. Plot Julius Caesar plans to defeat the Gauls by encroaching on the forest near the village of Asterix and Obelix and building a new city named The Mansion of The Gods with the help of the architect Squareonthehypotenus, who he remarks builds buildings, most of which are still standing. Cast English The English dub was released in the United Kingdom on 19 August 2016 titled Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods. * Jack Whitehall as Asterix * Nick Frost as Obelix * Greg Davies as Centurion Somniferus * Matt Berry as Vitalstatistix * Catherine Tate as Dulcia * Harry Enfield as Anonymus * Dick & Dom as Unhygienix and Fulliautomatix * Jim Broadbent as Julius Caesar * Richard Ian Cox as Squaronthehypotenus * Donny Lucas as Flaturtha * Colin Murdock as Senator Prospectus * Samuel Vincent as Tofungus, Mosaic Artist, Numidian and Roman 2 * John Innes as Getafix and Doctor * Jon Clifford as Givusabonus * Scott McNeil as Goth * Elizabeth Bower as Impedimenta, Bacteria and Mrs Fulliautomatix * Saffron Henderson as Roman Lady 2 * Alan Marriott as Cacofonix * Hannah Beth Jackson as Mischiefus * Ron Halder as Geriatrix and Senator Pestiferus * Andy Toth as Senator Fastidius, Cluelus, Radius and Guide * Marco Soriano as Senator Consensus, Roman Brute 1, Serius and Civilian 1 * Michael Adamthwaite as Humerus and Roman Brute 2 * Jennifer Cameron as Roman Lady 1 An international dub featuring a full Canadian cast was released on March 12, 2015 (in Singapore) with the following alterations: * Ken Kramer as Asterix * C. Ernst Harth as Obelix * Jason Simpson as Centurion Somniferus and Unhygienix * Don Brown as Vitalstatistix * Tabitha St. Germain as Dulcia * Alan Marriott as Anonymus * Scott McNeil as Fulliautomatix and Givusabonus * Mark Oliver as Julius Caesar * Saffron Henderson as Impedimenta and Bacteria Critical response and box office The film was released on 26 November 2014 in France across 696 theatres and earned $7.64 million on its opening week from nearly 780,000 admissions placing at No. 1 at the box office ahead of Hollywood blockbuster films The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 and Interstellar which were in their second and fourth weeks respectively. The film's opening weekend is also the third highest of 2014 in France. Its opening weekend outperformed other animated movies' openings of Frozen, Tangled, Monsters, Inc., Cars and The Lego Movie. Jordan Mintzer of The Hollywood Reporter said, "Astier and Clichy manage to make the material at once enjoyable and meaningful, while also providing a series of slick, streamlined visuals that never overstuff the screens." Awards and nominations Home media release Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods was released on DVD, VOD and Blu-ray on 9 June 2015 by M6 Vidéo. References External links * Category:2014 films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2010s French animated films Category:Belgian films Category:Belgian animated films Category:Belgian comedy films Category:French films Category:French adventure films Category:French animated speculative fiction films Category:French comedy films Category:French 3D films Category:French-language films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Asterix films Category:Animated films based on comics Category:Belgian children's films Category:French children's films